prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
June 5, 2013 Main Event results
The June 5, 2013 Edition of Main Event is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, it was taped at the Nassau Coliseum in Uniondale, New York on June 4, 2013. Summary WWE Main Event's featured contest pitted two of WWE's more brutish and powerful Superstars against one another. Both Sheamus and Antonio Cesaro rely heavily on their strength and brawling abilities whenever they set foot inside the squared circle. Of course, The Celtic Warrior brings a bit more experience to the table and is a former WWE and World Heavyweight Champion, but Cesaro is arguably pound-for-pound the strongest Superstar in WWE and a skilled technician to boot. Cesaro not only matched the force of The Celtic Warrior early on, but also put his technical skills to work, keeping Sheamus on the defensive and proving to the WWE Universe that the Swiss-born Superstar's strength is no fluke. At numerous points throughout the entire contest, Sheamus struggled to break free from Cesaro's grip. Eventually, the brawling style of WWE's first-ever Irish-born Champion surfaced and the battle quickly became an evenly matched contest of the unstoppable force against the immoveable object. Trading blows in and out of the ring, the WWE Universe inside the Nassau Coliseum remained on the edge of their seats with each shift in momentum – every time it looked as though one Superstar would claim victory, the other regained the edge. Both Cesaro's Neutralizer and Sheamus’ White Noise were countered, but as The Celtic Warrior attempted – and Cesaro nearly reversed – the maneuver a second time, Sheamus wisely backed his opponent into the corner. As both men regained their bearings, The Celtic Warrior capitalized and executed his patented Brogue Kick, finally putting Cesaro away for the win. Each time The Usos step inside the squared circle the old saying “blood is thicker than water” takes on an entirely new meaning. The twin sons of former WWE Superstar Rikishi are arguably more in sync than any other tag team in WWE. Sporting new face paint on Raw and earning an impressive victory against The Prime Time Players, Jimmy & Jey Uso aimed to continue to build momentum against Team Rhodes Scholars. From the moment the opening bell sounded, The Usos’ teamwork took center stage. Their energetic style not only gave them an early advantage, but also put the WWE Universe firmly in their corner. The seamless transitions in and out of the ring against Cody Rhodes & Damien Sandow drew parallels to great tag teams of years past. Although Team Rhodes Scholars managed to build momentum later in the contest and nearly stopped the twin duo in their tracks, the teamwork and resilience of The Usos proved to be too much as they managed to secure the win in high-flying fashion. In recent weeks, Justin Gabriel has proven to be a formidable competitor and rising star in WWE. Although he's been unsuccessful in bids to defeat Wade Barrett for the Intercontinental Championship, he has nevertheless displayed incredible athleticism. On WWE Main Event, The South African Superstar faced a new challenger – Curt Hawkins. A native of Queens, N.Y., Hawkins’ first appearance on ION Television emanating from Long Island's Nassau Coliseum provided him with a home field advantage. The battle between Gabriel and Hawkins was well-matched; the Empire State-native certainly did his homework on The Dare-Wolf and managed to keep him grounded throughout the contest. Hawkins was also impressive in his ability to keep up with the uncanny agility of Gabriel and the WWE Universe ended up being treated to an all-out brawl. However, seizing an opportunity in the corner of the ring allowed Justin Gabriel to execute a flawless 450 Splash and secure a hard-fought victory. Results ; ; *Sheamus defeated Antonio Cesaro (15:25) *The Usos (Jey Uso & Jimmy Uso) defeated Team Rhodes Scholars (Cody Rhodes & Damien Sandow) (13:22) *Justin Gabriel defeated Curt Hawkins (3:37) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery ME_036_Photo_02.jpg ME_036_Photo_05.jpg ME_036_Photo_08.jpg ME_036_Photo_10.jpg ME_036_Photo_13.jpg ME_036_Photo_14.jpg ME_036_Photo_17.jpg ME_036_Photo_20.jpg ME_036_Photo_21.jpg ME_036_Photo_22.jpg ME_036_Photo_26.jpg ME_036_Photo_27.jpg ME_036_Photo_29.jpg ME_036_Photo_31.jpg See also *WWE Main Event External links * Main Event #36 results Category:2013 television events